


You All Over My Skin, I'm Anxious

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: The worst part of it though, was that Keith was an alpha. A stupid, hotheaded alpha that Lance couldn’t help but get in petty arguments with like they had been married for fifty years. Keith, with his stupid mullet and how stupidly good he was at hand to hand combat and how stupidly hot he sounded when training. Lance would have gotten on his knees for him in seconds if he only asked.But an alpha needed an omega, and Lance was just a stupid beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work but this was more a way for me to let out some stress

Lance was a beta, through and through. There wasn’t any possible way that he  _ wasn’t.  _ Nineteen years old and he hadn’t presented as Alpha or Omega and he was well past the years of just being a late bloomer. Beta Lance. Lance the Beta.

It didn’t have a nice ring to it, at all. Lance was very disappointed about a lot of things about his body that he couldn’t change (no matter how hard he tried), but this had to be the one he was most upset about. Being a beta was just… boring. Completely and utterly boring. No ruts, no heats, even if he were to find a mate (but let’s be honest. Where the hell was he going to find a mate out in  _ space? _ ) it wouldn’t be as mind blowingly awesome to bond with them as it would be if he were an alpha or an omega. 

A skinny lanky body that wouldn’t gain much muscle mass no matter  _ how  _ hard he tried? That sucked. The pimple on his forehead that wouldn’t go away no matter how many masks he tried? Stupid. Being a beta though, that fucking sucked. That was the cherry on the lame vanilla cake that was Lance’s life. 

The worst part of it though, was that Keith was an alpha. A stupid, hotheaded alpha that Lance couldn’t help but get in petty arguments with like they had been married for fifty years. Keith, with his stupid mullet and how stupidly good he was at hand to hand combat and how stupidly  _ hot  _ he sounded when training. Lance would have gotten on his knees for him in seconds if he only asked. 

But an alpha needed an omega, and Lance was just a stupid beta.

Which, okay, maybe that was an archaic way of thinking especially in this day and age when relationships that didn’t consist of alpha/omega or beta/beta were more readily accepted and a norm. His own  _ parents  _ were omega and beta. Even so, Keith deserved the best. He deserved an omega. 

So Lance contented himself with watching him with adoration from afar and bickering with him when up close. That had to be enough. If it wasn’t, he was going to lose his mind, and being the leg of voltron kind of required a fully intact mind. He had to be okay with what he had. There was no other option.

  
  
  


_ ‘I am content just watching him,’  _ Lance tried to remind himself.

_ ‘I am content.’ _

He wasn’t. At all. It seemed to get harder and harder to be okay with how things were as the days passed and he spent more time around Keith. Watching him train though, that was fucking him up. Keith has tossed his shirt a bit ago and now the sweat on his body was free to drip down his chest. Lance chewed on his nails nervously as he waited for his turn for hand to hand combat.

“He’s got their moves memorized,” Shiro observed with a hand on his chin. “Allura, how about we send in someone to train with him.”

Allura huffed. “Our training bots are just fine, we can just up the level.”

“They’re predictable. Human’s are not.”

The princess and Shiro stared at each other for a moment before she relented and nodded. “Fine.” She fiddled with the controls for a moment to turn the training bots off and the speakers in the room on. “Keith?”

Keith straightened up and looked up to where they were. Lance tried not to stare too hard at his heaving chest. “Yes, princess?”

“We’re going to have you and another paladin train against each other,” She told him. “Lance will be down shortly.”

Lance’s eyes widened, “What?”

Allura stopped his further complaining with a look. “You are excellent in combat from afar, but our enemies will not keep back to let you pick them off one by one with your gun. You need this training.”

Lance huffed but relented. Going hand to hand with Keith didn’t seem like such a terrible idea, even though he knew he was about to get his ass handed to him in a million different ways. Being beat up by someone hot wasn’t that big of a deal though. He made it down to the training floor with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

Keith cocked an eyebrow at him as he walked up to him. “Are you sure about this princess? I could kick his ass back to Earth.”

“That is exactly why he needs the training,” Allura said over the speakers. “You may begin when you’re ready.”

“Baby, I was born ready,” Lance smirked.

Bravado only got you so far, Lance realized when he found himself flat on his ass after Keith kicked him. He sputtered, grabbing his chest as he tried to remind his body how to breath. His lungs burned as he struggled to get the air back in them. Keith let him cough and wheeze on the ground for a moment before reaching out a hand to pull him back onto his feet.

“I thought you were born ready,” he egged.

Lance’s eyes narrowed at him. “That was a dirty trick and you know it.”

“You think the galra are going to play fair?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

“He’s right, Lance,” Shiro said over the speakers. “You need to be ready to play dirty to win.”

Lance grumbled underneath his breath before straightening up. “Right, well, come at me bro.”

Keith didn’t waste any time, lunging for him. Lance panicked and side stepped to try and get out of the way, but a hand shot out and grabbed him by the shirt to throw him down on the ground. Lance let out a startled cry as Keith straddled him.

“That all you got?” The red paladin asked, and it set Lance’s nerves on edge.

“Fuck you,” Lance cussed. “I’m just getting started.”

“Show me what you got, pretty boy.”

Lance heaved himself up, throwing Keith underneath him and sitting on his legs to keep him down. A hand shot out and got him in the solar plexus and for a moment Lance’s world tilted. He heaved for breath and Keith used that weakness to push him off. When Lance finally got his body breathing again he found himself face first on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

“That was unfair!” He cried out.

“Deal with it,” Keith told him, applying a little more pressure to Lance’s elbow to make him wince and groan.

Lance bucked a little, freezing when it put more pressure on his arm. One wrong move and his shoulder would dislocate, or his bone would fracture, and yeah they had those cryo pods that would patch him up in no time but he wasn’t even ready to go through the pain of a broken bone. He wanted to stay out of those creepy egg shaped death traps (okay, he was still a little sour after he got stuck in one when the castle attacked) as much as possible.

Luckily Keith released his arm and backed away from him instead of keeping him pinned there.

As soon as Lance stood up Keith was back on him, fists flying and legs reaching out to try and trip him. Lance blocked and dodged with everything he had until his chest was heaving and sweat dripped into his eyes. Did Keith  _ ever  _ get tired? How did he keep coming at him without slowing down?

Alpha stamina, Lance reminded himself. The thought turned him on more than he would have liked to admit.

He was on the floor again, Keith on top of them as they grappled. Lance managed to roll them over, letting out a satisfied hollar before he found himself once again on his back. They rolled around like that, fists punching whatever they could reach and hands grabbing at each other. Lance wondered if Keith was this violent in bed, if he rolled around and manhandled the people he bedded like he did when he fought.

Keith’s groin knocked against his and he hissed, realizing that he was growing hard. Keith either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it as they kept fighting. Lance tried to will his hard on down, thinking about Coran naked and the little poop presents the mice liked to leave him by his door. All that did was manage to distract him though and before he knew it Keith had his hands pinned to either side of his head and was sitting on his crotch with a grin on his face.

“Give in yet?” He teased. 

Lance didn’t answer, instead biting his tongue as he tried not to moan when Keith sat a little more firmly on his crotch. Keith’s eyebrows shot up so far they might as well have been in his hairline when he realized what exactly he was feeling underneath him. Lance couldn’t remember the last time he was so embarrassed. He refused to make eye contact, staring at the ceiling above him as he whistled to try and play it off. Play it cool.  _ Play it cool. _

Keith got off of him and looked up to where Allura and the other paladins were watching them. “I think that’s enough. I’m going to go shower.”

Lance himself stood up and tried to inconspicuously pull his shirt down to cover how hard he was. He left immediately after Keith headed for the showers, only instead of going there himself he made a walk of shame back to his own bunker. He fell onto his bed as soon as he was there, hand dipping into his pants to pull out his hard cock.

“This is ridiculous,” He muttered to himself. 

He stared at his dick for a moment, wondering if he was  _ actually  _ going to jack off to the thought of Keith completely handing his ass to him while fighting. He thumbed the tip of himself, hissed, and then gave him and started stroking himself.

When his shirt was stained with cum and his chest was heaving did he realize that no, he couldn’t content himself with watching from afar and bickering up close. He wanted Keith like he wanted the air in his lungs.

With that realization he also knew it would be harder to pretend that he didn’t want to kiss the fuck out of Keith whenever he was around him.

  
  
  


When Keith caught him after dinner that day Lance wanted nothing more than to book it down the hallway screaming because there was no  _ way  _ he wasn’t there to not kill him. Lance was going to spend his last moments of life begging for mercy in the middle of a hallway. Instead of crying out for help though he smiled at him and tilted his head curiously.

“Yes?” he asked, trying to play innocent as best as he could like he  _ hadn't  _ jerked off to him earlier. 

Keith looked at the others leaning the dining room before pushing Lance farther down the hall. Lance let himself be manhandled further away from everyone, a heavy sinking feeling in his gut. This was it. This was where Lance Mcclain died. Slain by the man he loved in space millions of lightyears away from home.

When Keith stopped and shoved him against the wall Lance knew this was the end. Rip Lance. He was dead. Keith was going to kill him right here right now. He tried not to let his panic show on his face as the red paladin scowled at him.

“Did you seriously get hard while we were fighting?” Keith finally asked.

Lance laughed nervously. “Aha, you know… adrenaline.”

It was a lame excuse, even Lance knew it, and with the way Keith kept looking at him like he wanted to rip his dick off he didn’t buy it. The blue paladin swallowed nervously and fidgeted slightly.

Keith pressed a hand against Lance’s neck, keeping him pinned to the wall. “So what, you lonely? No hot alien chick has taken you up on your flirtatious offers?”

Lance could literally feel his pulse speed up as Keith talked. “Um.”

“Or was it that you were getting your ass destroyed,” the man in front of him continued. “Maybe you just like being roughed up.”

Lance chewed the inside of his cheek. “I-.”

“Or was it me?”

Lance knew Keith wasn’t trying to be seductive, because that just wasn’t  _ Keith.  _ He was looking at him like he was a puzzle that he was aggravated he couldn’t piece together. Even if he wasn’t trying to turn Lance on, he was doing an amazing job. Keith leaned in close looking like he did when he was watching Pidge work on their latest experiment, like he was trying to make sense of what was in front of him. He got close enough that their lips brushed together and Lance sucked in a breath. He felt his brain short circuiting, thoughts filled and screaming ‘ _ KEITH KEITH KEITH’. _

“So it is me?” Keith asked.

He pressed his lips more firmly against Lance’s, who parted his lips in response. He pressed against the hand at his throat desperate to get closer because this was all that he had wanted for the past  _ forever.  _ A thumb rubbed at where his scent glands would be if he were a beta and that was when the blue paladin finally snapped out of it. Hands pushed against Keith’s shoulders to get him away. The dark haired man pulled away immediately, looking at Lance with eyebrows furrowed and confused eyes.

_ ‘He deserves better then me,’  _ Lance told himself as he struggled not to pull him back in. ‘ _ An alpha deserves an omega, not a beta. _ ’

“I,” Lance wet his lips. “I gotta go.”

He ran straight to his bunker, refusing to look back and trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He wasn’t going to be selfish. Keith deserved more than he could ever be.

  
  
  


Lance refused to leave his room the next day. He feigned sickness, ignored Hunk’s worried prodding and Allura’s demanding banging against his door. The real problem he had though was that he didn’t want to face Keith. He didn’t want to watch him train or eat or laugh with the other paladins. He didn’t want to have to explain himself when he was inevitably cornered for answers. 

Not that he had a choice, after some banging on the other end of his door before it opened up to a pissed off Keith scowling into the room. Lance buried himself further into his blankets in hopes that he could feign sleep and he would be left alone. Keith was really the  _ last  _ person he wanted to talk to. All he wanted to do was wallow in his own self pity and misery.

“What the hell, man,” Damn. Keith was really angry. Lance curled up a little bit more. “If you don’t feel the same way you could have just said instead of avoiding me!”

Lance couldn’t  _ not  _ respond to that. He threw off his blankets and spun so he was facing Keith. “I’m not avoiding you because I don’t feel the same way, mullet head! I’m avoiding you because I  _ do! _ ”

Keith took a step back, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to make sense of what Lance had said. “Then… I don’t see the problem here?”

“You don’t see the problem?” Lance groaned, putting his face in his hands. “You’re an alpha. I’m a beta.”

“Okay?”

Christ almighty he was going to have to spell it out. “You’re an alpha. I’m a  _ beta.  _ You don’t need a beta, you need an omega.”

Keith’s expression hardened at that. “Don’t tell me you’re one of  _ those  _ people.”

Lance flinched. “I’m not-.”

“Then I don’t see what the big deal is,” Keith argued. “I don’t ‘ _ need _ ’ an omega. Shit isn’t as arbitrary as that, Lance.”

“Fine,” Lance grumbled, hunching his shoulders and closing in on himself. “You don’t need an omega. But you deserve one.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means. It means I can’t give you what you need and there’s no point in me trying. I’m not going to argue with you Keith. The last thing I’m going to do is hold you back from finding a pretty omega.”

Keith was quiet for a moment, glaring at Lance. “Where exactly and I going to find a ‘pretty omega’ out in space fighting the Galra? I don’t want some omega Lance, I want you. But whatever.”

Keith left then, and Lance curled back up in his blanket.

  
  
  


Two days later Lance found himself  _ actually  _ sick. He woke up with a fever soaking his skin in sweat and aches all over his body. It was like he had jinxed himself playing sick before. He barely managed to drag himself to the shower to wash off the dampness that had accumulated on his self, sitting under a cold shower feeling like he was sleepwalking. He didn’t make it to breakfast, and Hunk came to his room worried.

“Lance?” He asked as he opened the door, “You okay buddy?”

Lance could only groan from beneath the covers of his bed. “I caught a space flu.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing?”

It was the only explanation though. What else could be wrong with him? Hunk left him some food beside his bed but Lance couldn’t bring himself to eat anything. His bestfriend was the only one to check on him for the next few hours as he got progressively worse. An empty feeling had started deep in his stomach, aching and almost unbearable. Lance had curled himself up, clutching at his stomach, trying to remember how to breath.

His neck started to ache next, oil from it staining the pillow beneath his head. Lance’s fingers gently prodded at the swollen bumps on either side of his neck. Scent glands, his mind supplied, but everything was so hazy and he could connect the dots to realize was was happening.

Shiro knocked on door next. “Lance? Do you need anything?”

Water. He needed water terribly bad. However he  _ really  _ didn’t want to inconvenience him at all so he rasped out a hoarse, “No.”

Ten minutes later his door opened.

“I brought you a glass of water. You sounded like you needed -,” Shiro stopped immediately after taking a step in, the glass of water falling from his hand as he pressed one to his face to cover his nose. He walked right back out without saying a word, and Lance watched him leave more confused than ever and mourning the loss of the water that was soaking into the floor.

Not long after there was a pounding at his door. Keith’s voice called out from the other side, “Lance? Are you okay?”

Lance wanted nothing but to tell him to come in. He didn’t want to be alone, and just hearing Keith’s voice made him feel better. He heard Shiro’s voice murmuring but through the wall he couldn’t make out what he was saying. He listened to their footsteps as they left, and he wanted to cry.

Hunk came back later with another glass of water, setting it beside Lance as he sat on his bed beside him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“I think I’m dying,” Lance told him. Truthfully it felt like that, he felt  _ awful.  _

Hunk helped him sit up so he could sip from the glass of water. He had downed half of it before he laid back down.

“Lance,” Hunk started. “You’re not really sick.”

Lance glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Uh huh, then what am I then? Pregnant?”

Hunk looked uncomfortable as he clasped his hands in front of himself. “You’re going through your first heat.”

It took a moment for Lance to fully process what he had said, and when he did he sat up to pin Hunk with his most unbelieving stare. “Yeah. Hunk, I’m a beta.”

“We thought you were too, buddy,” Hunk said. “Everyone smells like a beta until they present. You must just be a late bloomer.”

Lance flopped back down, pulling the sheets over his head. “I am  _ not  _ in heat! If I were wouldn’t I be sex crazed?”

“Probably not for a few more hours,” Hunk told him. “You’re body is just getting ready to bear children right now.”

“Gross!”

His best friend sighed. “Um, Allura is working on some form of birth control for you. Shiro and Keith are both alphas so if you wanted one of them to…” He trailed off then.

Lance cringed at the thought of Shiro having sex with him. He was hot, anyone with eyes could see that, but it was  _ Shiro.  _ That would be like having sex with your dad, and Lance was  _ so  _ not into that. As far as he was concerned Shiro could stay a solid twenty feet away from him until his heat was over.

Then it hit him what was really happened. Heat. He was in  _ heat _ . That meant he was an omega. That meant he could be enough for  _ Keith.  _ Despite his aching joints and utter misery he felt a little excited. 

“Talk about being a late bloomer,” Lance muttered.

Hunk laughed a little. “If you need anything I’ll be here. I won’t be far away so just shout if you need me.”

It took another hour before Lance felt something slippery between his legs. He reached down curious and swept his fingers between his ass for them to come away slick. It was gross as fuck, but he didn’t have the strength to drag himself into the shower to try and wash it off. Not that it would have done him any good. As the minutes ticked by he just grew wetter and wetter and his thighs were slipping against each other. He used the corner of his sheets to try and do some damage control with the mess, but he was quickly realizing it was a losing battle.

Half an hour after that the aching feeling in his stomach grew unbearable and his cock grew hard. It seemed like no matter how many times he jacked himself off or how many fingers he stuck inside of his ass the feeling didn’t go away. It made him feel dizzy and needy and frustrated. Tears flowed down his face as he whimpered in the pillow. His cock felt raw from how much he had touched it and it seemed like no matter how many fingers he pressed into himself he wasn’t full enough. 

His stomach cramped up next, painful enough to have him biting into his hand. It was like someone had their hand inside of him, twisting and turning his insides completely rearranging them. It left him gasping for breath and in utter agony. He called out for Hunk, sobbing as he did. His best friend was there in an instant, running his hands through Lance’s sweaty hair as he murmured softly to him to try and get his crying calmed.

“Allura finished the birth control,” Hunk told him gently. “Do you want me to get Shiro or Keith?”

“Keith,” Lance sobbed. “Please. I need Keith.”

If Hunk thought it was strange that Lance was asking for someone who was practically his mortal enemy, he didn’t let on. He left then, and Lance held onto his pillow tightly to try and calm himself down. It seemed like the more he tried the harder he cried. He hurt so  _ bad.  _ He felt empty and sick and the cramps were only getting worse and he wanted Keith like he wanted air in his lungs.

Keith didn’t announce his arrival, but Lance could smell him as soon as he opened the door. Musky, hints of cinnamon, it nearly suffocated him and he couldn’t get enough. The burning in his body intensified at the smell and he grabbed his cock with one hand to try and take control of the feeling. He turned around in his bed and reached out for him with his free hand.

Keith grabbed his hand immediately, sitting on his bed and brushing the hair off of Lance’s forehead. Lance wanted to apologize to him for how he had acted before. It felt awful to accept his help after he had refused to be with him before. He couldn’t find the words to explain how sorry he was though.

“Hurts,” Lance whimpered. Not what he wanted to say, but as the cramps redoubled their efforts it was all he could manage.

“I have a pill from Allura that you need to swallow,” Keith told him, helping him sit up. “As soon as you do I can help.”

Lance leaned against him, breathing in deeply. He smelled so good it was nearly overwhelming, like he was getting high off of it. He could see his scent glands beneath his hair and he wanted nothing more but to press his face into them. He let Keith place the pill on his tongue and hold the water up to his mouth.

Lance pressed his forehead against the alpha’s shoulder. “Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll talk about that later, idiot,” Keith said fondly. “Let me take care of you.”

Lance couldn’t hold himself back then, reaching out to cup the back of Keith’s head and bring him in for a kiss. The alpha dominated it immediately and he let him. Teeth nipped at his lips, his tongue, practically devouring him and Lance didn’t want anything less. The hands cupping his face, the tongue in his mouth, it all felt incredibly right. 

It wasn’t enough through, and Lance felt like he was burning up from the inside. He pulled away, “Keith, please. It  _ hurts. _ ”

Keith pushed him down on the bed then, pulling the sheets off of his naked body. Slick covered the insides of Lance’s thighs, his hold clenching and unclenching in anticipation. He wanted Keith, wanted his knot and his cum inside of him so much it was unbearable. The alpha situated himself between Lance’s knees, and as he leaned down to kiss him his fingers found his ass and pressed inside of him.

Lance keened into his mouth, pushing his hips down against his fingers. Keith’s fingers were slimmer than his, but they reached so much deeper than Lance could get and it was intoxicating. It wasn’t nearly enough but it was a start. Keith pressed a third into him and crooked them, leaving Lance shaking and pulling away to cry out. Those fingers kept rubbing there, stroking and prodding and leaving him whining with each breath. He pushed down against him desperate for more. Another finger, a cock, at this point just feeling Keith touch him  left him feeling so much better. The cramping eased slightly as the alpha rubbed against his prostate hard, more slick accumulating inside of him in response. He could only handle it so long though. He didn’t want to come unless he had a cock inside of him.

Lance reached for Keith with shaking fingers. “More.  _ Please. _ ”

Keith thankfully didn’t protest, seeming to understand just how desperate and needy Lance was becoming. He laced the fingers of his free hand with Lance’s, holding onto it tight as he pulled his fingers from him. The omega shook at the empty feeling and arched his back. 

“If anything hurts you need to tell me,” Keith said.

Lance nodded, gripping Keith’s hand and the sheets beside his head in anticipation. There was no way this  _ wasn’t  _ going to hurt he figured. It’s not like he’d had a cock in there before. He tensed up when he felt the head of Keith’s cock bump against him.

“Lance,” Keith said, sounding borderline annoyed. “We’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t loosen up a bit.”

“Can’t,” Lance mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid looking at him. “ _ Please. _ ”

The alpha sighed hard, leaning over to kiss the boy under him hard on the mouth. Lance moaned and sank into it, throwing a leg over Keith’s hip to try and get him closer. Keith moved from his mouth to his chin, kissing across his jawline. Teeth sunk into one of his scent glands, leaving him shouting and going lax. Distracted and significantly less tense Keith took that moment to press into him. He got the head of his cock inside before Lance tensed up again.

“You okay?” Keith asked breathlessly, mouthing at the scent gland.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Lance hissed, arching his back. “Keep going.”

The red paladin grit his teeth as he sunk his cock in deeper. Lance shook as he took it, whining under his breath and squirming his hips. Keith grabbed his hips and pinned then to the bed trying to keep him still long enough that he could catch his breath. 

It didn’t hurt like Lance thought it would, instead of the burn of the stretch there was nothing but a deep satisfaction and relief that left him feeling better than he had in hours. He squirmed hard against Keith’s hands desperate for him to move because he still needed  _ more.  _ There was something still sitting primal in his chest that ached for Keith to give it to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what ‘it’ was. He only knew that he  _ needed  _ it. 

“ _ Move, _ ” Lance demanded, trying to back his ass up against Keith’s hips.

Keith hissed and started thrusting into Lance, trying to keep it slow and drawn out enough to make sure he wasn’t hurting before really starting to nail into him. Lance could only grip the sheets and wail as that cock filled him up time and time again, punching out each breath, leaving his chest heaving. He was completely overwhelmed by the feeling and he loved it. 

Already Lance could feel the tell tale signs of an orgasm approaching. He wanted to reach down and stroke his cock but he feared that if he came everything would end. It seemed his body really didn’t give him a choice though. Keith adjusted his thrusting and suddenly he was slamming against his prostate hard enough for Lance to see stars and he was cumming hard. His cock jerked as white painted his chest nearly up to his chin. Keith kept fucking him through it. Instead of letting himself sink into it he found himself shrieking as the pleasure kept building until he could only lay there and shake and  _ take it _ . His cock stayed hard and distantly he thought that was insanely weird, but what did he know about heats?

Nothing, only that he needed more. 

Keith pulled out of Lance leaving him shaking and reaching for him. The red paladin quickly flipped him over and pulled him onto his knees, reaching forward to press his shoulders into the mattress. Lance panicked slightly. He wanted to watch Keith, wanted to see him cum. He tried to flip himself back over but Keith’s hands on his body kept him pinned there.

“ _ No _ ,” Lance moaned. “Wanna see your face.”

Keith kissed his back as his cock prodded against him. “Trust me, this will be easier.”

When he pushed back in that’s when Lance felt it. His knot. It wasn’t fully formed, but it was there and it was growing and suddenly that was all Lance wanted. He wanted to be stuck together, to feel Keith’s cum deep in his ass, to be completely and utterly owned by him. He gripped the sheets beside his head and bit into his pillow to try and stifle his cries and Keith pounded into him in a frenzy. His knot got bigger, starting to catch on the rim of Lance’s hole, and when it finally stuck Keith leaned over him and groaned in his ear. His hips made small jerks against him, and then he was coming. Warmth splashed inside him, filling him and leaving him shaky and euphoric. His own cock spurted beneath him onto the bed sheets and he drowned his cries into his pillow. 

The ache in his chest subsided, and Lance collapsed into his bed bringing Keith down on top of him. The alpha quickly rolled them so they were on their sides pressed together. A hand came down to rest over Lance’s stomach, rubbing the skin softly and trailing through puddles of cum.

Lance could barely keep his eyes open. “Is this it? Is it over?”

Keith snorted in his ear. “I don’t think we’re that lucky. Sleep, if you need to go again later we will.”

Lance nodded weakly and let himself drift off.

  
  
  


They had enough sex that week that when Lance’s heat had finally subsided, he didn’t think he would ever want to have sex again. His body ached and his ass was sore and swollen. It wasn’t until he had showered and Keith had changed the sheets did they actually have a proper conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, laying back on his bed. He watched Keith grab a bottle of water from their stash in the corner of the room for a moment before continuing. “I was selfish.”

Keith looked at him confused. “Heat’s happen, that's not your fault?”

“No, no,” Lance shook his head vigorously. “I mean before that. I thought I was doing you a favor, not being with you.”  _ But now that I’m an omega, maybe I can be enough for you. _

“You’re not just saying this now because you presented, right?” The red paladin asked.

Lance looked away and fiddled with his sheets. Keith groaned, walking over to sit on the bed and pin Lance with a glare.

“What?”

“You’re an idiot, Lance,” Keith told him. “You could be a fucking  _ alpha  _ and I would still like you like I do. You being an omega hasn’t changed anything. You need to get your ideas about not being enough out of your head because what you present as doesn’t mean shit to me. You’re enough for me because  _ I  _ think you’re enough for me. Not because you’re some omega.”

Lance flinched slightly. 

Keith laid down beside him, grabbing his chin and turning his head so that they could look at each other. “I never should have left when he had that fight. I should have stayed and convinced you that no matter what, you were good enough.”

Lance didn’t say anything for a moment, before a mischievous smirk played on his face. “You can do so now by pampering me. My asshole hurts you mullet headed jerk. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly for  _ days. _ ”

“I am not spoiling you.”

“Woe is me! My poor aching joints! An Alpha ravaged me for a week straight and now he won’t take responsibility!”

“You’re impossible.”

“You have a mullet, your opinion is null and void.”

Keith scoffed, scooting back a ways. “My hair just grows like this!”

“No excuses,” Lance shoved him off of the bed, watching with glee as Keith’s arms and legs flailed as he landed on the floor. “Now, go grab my face mask. I missed a week of self care and I’m going to spend all day getting it back.”

Minutes later, with a mask on his face and Keith feeding him something Hunk had concocted that tasted mildly like strawberries, Lance decided he really liked bossing the alpha around.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading my filth!


End file.
